User blog:Inferand/Crossover Story:Sergio VS. Alyut
It always starts just like any other day. I was walking through a small village, with not much there. My units were just relaxing and Alyut was at the towns sword training facility. I noticed a strange girl nearby and noticed her Sergio walk into the facility as well. This probaly wasn't going to end well, as Alyut had asked for nobody else to be in the facility while he was training. I just hoped he wasn't so into training to not notice an entire other unit. Alyut felt some sweat fall down his forehead as he hacked his 30th dummy of the day to pieces. "So" he mused, "this is what true peace for me feels like." As he was swinging, he didn't notice another man holding a sword of ice come up behind him. Just as he prepared to do an extremely powerful swing, he heard a loud "HEY!" And stopped his swing. He saw that if he had swung, he would have beheaded the Ice Knight Sergio behind him. "I thought I told everyone in town to stay out of the facility while I was practicing." he said. Sergio said back "I'm not from around here! How could you not notice someone standing right behind you and call yourself a swordsman?" "Well, please leave or challenge me to a duel. Whichever one works for you." "Why do you want to fight so much alone? Don't you need assistance as well?" "Unlike a 5 star like you, I am a highly trained 6 star. I do perfectly fine when I'm alone. So, why not fight me here and now? I'll go easy on you." "Why should I fight you? Your far too sadistic." "Well, you can leave if you want. Though I must say, you must have a bad master." Remarked Alyut. Sergio stopped and spun around. "What did you say about my summoner?" "Oh well I said that the fact that she hasn't got you to a 6 star yet is just pitiful. "Alright, you sadistic freak. Treating me like a dummy is fine. But anyone....ANYONE who insults my summoner and expects to get away with it is going down." "You wanna have a duel? Bring it in you 5 star crap of a Sergio!" And just like that they ran outside the facility to find an area to have a sword duel. I ran into Alyut outside just as he was going to run after Sergio and asked "Alyut, where are you going?" To which he replied "To fight some sucky 5 star Sergio." Just as a female voice asked behind me "Excuse me, is that your Alyut?" I turned around and found my self face to face with the odd girl I observed earlier. "My name is Zen." She said. "And I'm so sorry for the reckless behavior of my Sergio. Apparently Alyut insulted him greatly somehow." To which I said "I'm extremely sorry for the behavior of my Alyut. He gets bored when he isn't fighting and he also doesn't know how to filter his words." "Well" she said, "I'm glad we met, but I must be going. Goodbye." But as she turned around Alyut (of course) remarked like he thought no one was listening. " Man that Sergio and his summoner look WEAK. It's probaly good that he didn't fight me. He would've stood no chance." Sergio, hearing this comment immediately rushed at Alyut and before we could do anything, the battle begun. "Alright," said Alyut, "How would you like to get butchered; easy or hard?" Immediately after that it began to rain and Alyut said, "Easy it is." To which Sergio replied "Bring it on, you sadistic freak!" Immediately, Alyut rushed at Sergio, who used his sword to freeze all the rain nearby into a wall. "Not bad, not bad." Remarked Alyut. "How about...this?" And Alyut jumped over the ice shards Sergio sent at him and slammed into him. He then preceded to slash at Sergio, who was making a brave effort to dodge all the slashes. Just when it looked like Alyut had him, Sergio jumped up and on his head and slashed at Alyuts empty hand. "Not too bad huh?" He said as Alyut looked in disbelief at the blood running across his palm. "Well, I gotta hand it to you kid. But now the real fight begins" and with those words, Alyut summoned Lexida in his bloody hand. The sword healed him up immediately and Alyut charged. The battle ensued as Sergio attempted to dodge the various slashes coming at him, but he missed one and got slashed in the leg. Alyut, now seeing Sergio's reduced mobility, rushed at him and slashed his arm. Sergio, now holding his sword in his good arm, prepared a massive attack. "Let's see how you like this, you sadist!" He said as he unleashed his brave burst. "GLACIER CRUSH!!!" And Alyut was buried under a massive wave of ice shards. Just as Sergio turned away though, He heard a loud boom and watched a large Formation of Light form from beneath the wreckage and heard Alyut shout "WORLD OF LIGHT!!!" as Alyut unleashed his super brave burst and knocked Sergio out. When Sergio came to, he saw Alyut with both swords at his throat and just as he thought Alyut would end him, Alyut dessu mined Lexida and sheathed his other sword. "That was pretty fun man! You aren't as bad as I thought!" Said Alyut as he helped Sergio up. "Lucky for you, I allowed my super brave burst to heal you as well. Also I'll take back all those harsh words I said earlier. You were pretty fun to fight. But next time we meet, I hope you'll be at your full strength" "I promise I will." Said Sergio, as they walked back to Where me and Zen where. ................................... Soooooooo, this was kinda short and I may have butchered Sergio's personality a little and Zen definitely didn't play as big as a part as she should have! But it turned out not too bad. And there will be another crossover sometime in the future :D Credits for characters Sergio and Zen:CaroloftheBells Also. Sorry for spelling errors and or weird ways to say things. I'm not the best at proper grammar and these are only my first few stories! Category:Blog posts